Sweet love
by Edward-Elriclover1
Summary: Edward and Al are sent to another world. Ed finds an intressed in a girl. But then life seems hard will he surive and beable to save his world? Bad summry sorry
1. Welcome to a new world

Edward was walking down the street with his brother Alphonse.

"So did you do your homework, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed looked at his younger brother and sighed. "No."

Al laughed. His brother never did his homework. At school Ed and Al separated into two different hall ways. Edward went into his homeroom.

"Another boring day at school," Ed sighed. He went to the back and sat down in the corner. Ed didn't have any friends to talk to so he was always alone. He opened his book to his homework assignment. He put his book in page 105. Then he bent down to get his pencil, when he looked back at his book it was on a different page.

_What the crap?_ Ed thought. There was a piece of paper stuck between the page. Ed read the paper. "The Kingdom of Shambala."

Edward was confused. "Shambala?"

The teacher came in. "Class please pass up your homework from last night."

"Great," Ed sighed. The class went on and boring than ever.

_When is this class going to be over? _Ed thought. After school Ed was waiting for his brother Al to come out.

"Brother!" al yelled.

Ed turned around. "Hurry up, Al!"

Al caught up with him and they started walking. Ed looked at his brother and back at the paper he found in his book.

"Al, do you know what the Kingdom of Shambala is?"

"Yes, it's a book. We have it."

"We do?"

Al chuckled. "Yeah it was your favorite book when were kids."

"Really, I don't remember," Ed said surprised. They got home and went to his room. He turned on his music.

_why is my life so boring? _Ed thought. He looked at his bookshelf. There was something on top of it. Ed got up and grabbed it. It was dusty so he blew the dust away.

"The Kingdom of Shambala," Ed read the cover. There were 20 chapters in it.

Edward sighed. "It's 20 chapters and I read it when I was little kid. I must be one smart guy."

Al came in the room. "I see you've found the book."

"Yeah I guess," Ed shrugged. They went down stairs for dinner. Like always their father wasn't here.

"I wish Mom was here," Al said looking down. Ed also felt the same way. Their mother past away when there were 10. Ed loved their mother so much. Al went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Ed can't cook to save his life but Al learned how to. Ed doesn't know when or how his brother learned how to cook and he doesn't really care.

After dinner Ed went to the living room to get on the computer.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked. His brother didn't answer him. Al sighed and went to do the dishes. Ed went to Yahoo to check his mail.

_Please Father send us something so we can know when you are coming. _Ed thought. There were no new mail. Ed grew angry and went to his room. He turned on his Ipod. "Where are you Father?"

Ed grabbed the book. He turned to the first page so he could read it.

"What the …." Edward shouted. The book had nothing written in it. He went to the back of the book and it was the same. The title that was once on there was gone!

"Al! Come here." Ed yelled. Then the book started glowing. Ed backed away from the book.

"What's going on!?"

A glowing figure grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him into the book.

Ed heard birds singing and children laughing.. He opened his eyes and saw a man with black hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. Ed got up.

The man grabbed him. "Answer the question!"

"I'm Edward Elric." Ed said.

"Where are your papers?"

"Papers? Well the funny thing is I don't have any papers."

The man took Ed to a castle.

They got to the front gate. "Stay here. I'm going to talk to the king."

Ed nodded. He was very confused. All he can remember was that the book glowing and grabbing him. Ed turned around and saw a girl being bulled by a two men. He ran in front of the girl.

"Who are you!?" one of them asked. Ed didn't answer. One of them ran up to Ed and tried to punch him, but Ed stopped him with his right arm. Then he punched the guy with his other arm. The other man got his friend and ran away.

Ed smiled. "Chickens!"

Ed bent down and helped the girl up. "Are…"

But he couldn't finish because the girl kissed him. Ed stood there shocked and the girl left.

"Edward!" he heard a voice scream. He turned around and saw the black haired man.

Inside of the castle, the man is taking Edward to see the king.

"Now entering Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric." yelled a man.

_Colonel Mustang? _Ed thought.

"Edward…since you do not have papers you will be given two choices. Choice number one is become a knight and I will spare your life. Choice number two you will be taken to jail and will be executed by dawn. Pick one." the king said.

There was the Queen and the princess. She had pink bangs and brown hair. Beside the princess was another chair.

"Edward do you except the offer to become a knight?" the Queen asked.

Ed shrugged. "Sure."

"Excuse me?" the Queen said in angry voice.

I… mean yes your majesty." Ed stumbled. He heard foots steps and the girl that kiss him crusting to the King and Queen. She went and sat next to the pink banged princess.

_she's also a princess!? But she doesn't look like the Queen or the other princess. _Edward thought in shock. Mustang took Ed out of the castle and into a training ground.

"You will learn how to fight and Alchemy. You will meet your teacher tomorrow," Mustang stated. Ed nodded. "Who is my teacher?"

"A very powerful women," Mustang smiled.

_A women!? _He thought.

Then Mustang turned around and started to walk.

"Wait!" Ed shouted.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

Ed smiled. "Can I stay with you?"

"What?!"

"See, I don't have a place to live so…"

Mustang sighed. "Fine."

They got to Mustang's castle.

Ed was shocked at the size of it.

"I'm home," Mustang said.

Then they heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Welcome home, Roy," a woman with blonde hair and red eyes said.

"This is my wife Riza," Roy said.

Ed bowed. "nice to meet you. I'm Edward Elric."

She smiled. That night a maid took Ed to his room and gave him some new clothes.

"These are better than the ones you are wearing," she said. Ed took the clothes and the maid left.

_Thank god I still have my ipod. _Ed thought. He took it out and started hearing it. After a while he feel asleep. The next morning Ed woke up and smelled…

"Food!" Ed shouted. He ran the stairs.

Riza looked at Ed. "Wow, you're quick."

Edward didn't say anything. After breakfast, Roy took Ed to another castle.

"This will be where you will live until your training is finished," Roy stated and left. Ed was left there looking at the huge castle.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Ed thought.

"Hey you!" someone shouted. Ed turned around and saw a woman standing with some guys. Ed gulped and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

The woman sighed. "Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

"I'm Edward Elric. Colonel Mustang told me you are going to train me," Ed said.

The woman turned around. "come on, we need to get some things before we start."

Ed followed her. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"I'm Izumi," she said.


	2. Al comes for a ride

Al was in the living room watching T.V.

This is so weird , I haven't heard from brother all night, and he hasn't come down for breakfast. Al thought looking at Ed's door. He went up to his brother's door and opened it. Nobody was there.

"Ed are you in the bathroom?" Al asked. Nobody answered. Then he noticed the book on the floor.

He picked it up. "The book?"

He turned it to the last page but there was nothing written there.

Strange. He thought.

Then he changed it to the first page. It had stuff on it. Al started reading it. "The young man woke up hearing birds singing and children laughing. Then he saw a man."

"Who are you?" the man asked. The young man got up.

The man grabbed the young man. "Answer the question."

"I'm Edward Elric," he said.

Al stopped reading. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

Brother is that you in there?

Al kept on reading the book. "Ed followed Izumi to the town. The stopped in front of the fountain.

"Wait here," Izumi said leaving. Ed sighed. Then he heard one of the guys that was with Izumi say he was short.

Ed got angry. "Who you calling short!?"

One of them punched Edward from behind. Ed fell to the floor. The others guys came closer to him and started kicking him.

Al couldn't read on. His brother was being attacked.

What should I do?! Al asked himself.

Then a light came from the book again.

"What's going on?" Al shouted.

Back in the book. Ed was on the ground bleeding.

Crap! I can't stop them. Ed thought. Then there was a noise and light shined. Ed looked up and saw his brother.

"Al!" he shouted.

Al looked down and saw his brother but then the light stopped and he fell to the ground on top of the men. Ed got up and ran to his little brother.

"What's going on here!?" Izumi yelled.

"Sensei!" Ed said.

"Sensei? What are you talking about? Call me Master," Izumi question. "Who's that?"

Ed looked at his brother. "He's my little brother and he will also like to become a knight."

Izumi sighed. "Fine, now come on."

Ed grabbed Al and ran to his Master. At her castle.

"It's to dark to train now, so we'll start first thing after breakfast," she stated. The next day Al woke up.

"Brother, wake up!" Al said.

Ed got up and glared at his brother. Al just smiled. Down stairs, Izumi was already eating.

Ed sat down. "How long do we have to train?"

"Maybe two years…" Izumi started.

"What!?" Al interrupted.

Izumi looked up. "But if you really try hard it's two months."

Ed and Al both sighed.

This is going to be painful. Ed thought.

After training the two brothers went to the village to get some things.

"I'm so tired!?" Ed sighed.

Al looked at his brother. "But it's worth it. If we learn Alchemy we might be able to use it to get home."

Ed looked up at the sky. "Maybe I don't want to go home."

"What!?" Al shouted. Ed stopped and looked into a store. He saw the girl that kissed him.

It's her! He thought.

She came out and looked at the two young knights in training.

She curtsies. "Hello, I'm Winry. Thank you for helping me the other day."

"Your welcome," Ed said. As she walked away Edward kept looking at her. After she was gone Al chuckled.

"What so funny!?" Ed shouted.

"Nothing," Al said.

The two months past away and it was the day that Ed and Al would become knights. At the castle the sat right next to the King. Ed noticed that Princess Winry wasn't here.

"Master why isn't Princess Winry here?" he asked.

"No one knows," she replied.

The King got up. "We are here to knight two young men. Edward and Alphonse Elric, please stand."

They did as the king said and stood. Everyone clapped and the king got his sword and knighted them. The kept on. Ed was bored and wanted to leave but then he saw a girl that looked like Winry. He got up and went toward the person.

"Um…excuse me ..Princess Winry?" he said. She curtsied.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to," she replied. They started dancing. The other Princess did not like this because she wanted Ed for her own. After the song she got up and went toward them.

"Roze," Winry said.

Roze smiled. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Winry looked down and back at Ed. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Wait…" Ed tried to say but Roze interrupted.

"Don't worry about her. Dance with me!"

Ed had no choice but to dance with her. The song ended and Ed went straight to the table.

"Had fun?" Al asked.

"Shut it!" Ed said annoyed. Colonel Mustang went to their table. He handed the Elric brothers papers and a deed to some land.

"The land that you are giving already has a castle so you'll be staying there. It's right next to the King's so be prepared," he said and left.

The next day Al was sent off on a mission and Ed was ordered to guard Princess Winry. Winry and Ed are at a village in the forest. They are here to see a fortune teller.

"Why did we came here?" Ed asked.

"To see a fortune teller," she replied. Edward was confused about what was going on.

"I'm going to ask her about my mother," Winry said.

"Maybe she can tell me how to get home," Ed said to himself.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Edward looked at the young princess. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded at him. He sighed and looked at the sky.

"I'm not from this world. Al and I were sent here by a light, but I don't know why," he said. Winry was shocked at the truth. There was a creepy silence then Winry said. "Maybe the fortune teller can help you, but you have to promise me something,"

"What is that?" Ed asked.

"You must take me with you," she added. Ed looked back at her. He couldn't take her back, she isn't suppose to be alive. The only thing he could do was to say yes.

"Sure," he lied. Winry smiled at him and went inside. After a few hours they went back to the carriage; Winry not believing what the fortune teller said to her. Edward mad that the she couldn't help him either.

"You have to do it yourself, she said. What a rip off!" Ed yelled. Winry looked at him and wished she could help the young knight but she couldn't even help herself.

At the castle, Ed was outside with the Princess. She was on the ground with animals and flowers all around her. She was singing a song that Edward enjoyed.

She sings like an angel. He thought. Winry stopped and looked at the sky.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, let's go inside," she replied. As she said Ed went inside with her. That knight Ed was invited to dinner with the royal family. He looked for Winry but she wasn't there. Then the doors opened and a man badly hurt came inside.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the king asked.

"Sir we're being attacked!" he yelled. "And a we were attacked taking the cart, one person is missing his name is Alphonse Elric."

Edward felt his breathe leaving him.

Al you can't be dead! He thought. The King ordered him to go outside and protect the castle. He did as command and ran out. When he got out he couldn't believe what he saw. The village was on fire, he could even hear people screaming.

"This never happened when I read this book," he said. Then there was a scream from behind the castle.

"Winry!"

Ed ran to the back of the castle. He saw a horrible site. Izumi had blood all over her chest; Winry on the ground holding Izumi. Then saw a man coming from behind them. Ed ran to the man and stabbed him with his sword.

"Edward…" Izumi said. He turned around and bent down.

"You…must…protect…Princess…Winry…with…your…life…as…I…have…" she said. "She…is…very…important."

And then she touched his face with her hand, he grabbed it. "You…and…Al...were…like…sons…to…me…please…be careful," then her hand went down.

"Lady Izumi!" Winry sobbed.


	3. Death

From now on this story is going to be in Edward's P.O.V! This is going to be a very short chapter. Sorry -- ;

--

I took Winry to the forest to hide. She was on her knees crying and I was watching for killers.

"What are we going to do?" she finally asked me.

I look at her. "I really don't know."

After what seemed forever I ran to see if the invaders left. Someone grabbed me from behind. I turned getting my sword ready for a fight.

"Calm down, Edward it's me Colonel Mustang," he said. "Where's Princess Winry?"

I pointed to the forest. He came back with Winry and we headed to the town. As we passed by we saw people crying some begging us for help others hurt and dieing. I looked away from the horrible sight.

"Oh, thank heaven you're okay," Riza said almost crying herself. We went inside a small hospital.

"So is anyone hurt?" Mustang asked.

"Izumi! She's hurt we have-" Winry yelled but I interrupted. "Your highness she'd already dead,"

"But we can help her!" she yelled back tears running down her cheeks.

"No we can't," Roy said. Winry looked at him and ran outside.

"Princess!" I shouted.

"Let her she needs time to think," Riza said.

I looked down. "Have you heard anything about my brother?"

"No, I'm sorry Edward but…," Roy couldn't finish but I knew what he was trying to say. I could feel tears forming but I fought to hold them down. Then I was giving an order to help as many people as I can.

Four hours passed and it was time to go see the children hospital. I was walking when I saw Winry. So was on a small bridge looking at the river.

"Your highness.." I said as I walked toward her. She looked at me with red puffed eyes.

"Oh, Edward," she said still crying. She came closer and finally she was grabbing my stained shirt crying. All I could do was to comfort her, so I hugged her and said. "Don't worry everything will be okay."

We were walking back when we got to the hospital, Colonel Mustang was pulling a body into the building.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found your brother, Edward" on of the soldiers said.

I ran to the room they were putting my brother. I looked at my brother laying on the bed bleeding badly.

"Al.." I said softly. The doctors came in and told me to get out. I did what they said. Winry came in to the little waiting room with me.

"Like you said Everything is going to be okay," she smiled. I smiled too, but I still felt worried. I don't wan to lose my little brother.


End file.
